Moooras
Moooras – reżyser machinimy. Swoje konto założył 7 grudnia 2006. W roku 2011 był inicjatorem III edycji Gothicowych Oskarów, a w 2013 - Złotych Innosów. Ma najwięcej widzów w całej historii Gothicowej Machinimy (aktualnie ponad 8600) i jest pierwszy w rankingu najsławniejszych reżyserów. 8 kwietnia 2014 ogłosił że kończy z machinimą wrzucając film "The best of Moooras". Filmografia Ojciec Chrzestny Historia ucznia Chirurga - zabójcy pracującego dla tytułowego Ojca Chrzestnego - próbującego poznać swoją tożsamość po amnezji oraz poznać tajemnicę śmierci swego mistrza. Film zawiera liczne wątki psychologiczne, mające skłonić widza do refleksji na temat opowieści. Droga Cieni Kontynuacja "Ojca...". Ciąg dalszy walki przeciw Ojcu Chrzestnemu. Głównym bohaterem jest znany z pierwszej części Szakal, ważną rolę odgrywa też Alfred. Zamiarem autora było nakręcenie filmu dojrzałego, z zaskakującym zakończeniem. Jednoodcinkowe filmy z Gothica * Ballada o Wiedźminie ; * Cienie Prawdy Zakończenie Alternatywne ; * Dżin z talerza; * Gothic - Rozpierdalator; * Jak dołączyć do Gorzelni Xardasa? * Kłopoty Akila (sklejanka) * Polskie lektury da się czytać ; * Poważny film; * Prison Break?; * Rozpierdalator; * Sesja RPG; * Stowarzyszenie niedowartościowanych potworów; * The Dark Knight - Gothic Version ; * Wróżbita ; * Zagraniczne lektury da się czytać ; * Zamach na Vatrasa . Dorobek dubbingowy (wybrane role): * Cienie Prawdy - Milten; * Narcyzowa Nocka - Goblin; * Star Wars xD - cała obsada; * Prezent dla Lestera - Wrzód; * Kryminalne zagadki Khorinis - Przesłuchiwany facet; * Smok, co nie umiał latać - Wrzód; * Za kulisami - Jakiś gościu; * Peszek - Pocieszyciel; * Rozejm - Mag Ognia; * Przygoda z osą - Kapłan; * Extremalny dzień Bezimiennego - Kiszka; * Edek Egzorcysta - Kiszka; * Stefan Ork - Ojciec Stefana; * Krzywo Nożna Przygoda - Stoper; * Generał Specjalnej Troski - Samuel, tłum; * Gothic 3: Kolęda - Kacper; * Gothic 3: 10000 BC - Ojciec; * Gothic 3: Smutna historia orka Theo - Theo; * Jakiś gościu chce zastąpić Beziego - Poszukiwacz; * Jezus z Khorinis - Jezus; * Assassin's Creed - Szef zakonu; * Ostatnich pięciu - Lorient; * Ostatni skok - Szef Roberta; * Milicja: Honor i Krew - Flint; * Kryształy Mocy 2 - Dargon; * Grzegorz Biedak - Grzegorz Biedak; * Cień Lwa 2: Ostrze Przeznaczenia - Poszukiwacz; * Książę Gothica - Karol; * Alchemik - Alchemik; * Przygody Nitka i Sznura - Milten; * The Warped - Naćpany Mag Ognia; * Gothic: House MD - Doktor House * Płomień Wolności - Alchemik; Zakończenia alternatywne Są to alternatywne zakończenia seriali innych twórców: * Klątwy Białej Perły (by GothicPowerOfficial) * Braci Ostrzy (by PaPaTVGmp) * Cieni Prawdy (by Jakubgil) Inne * Moooras nakręcił też wiele filmów w Halo CE, w tym poradnik kręcenia w owej grze (czym przyczynił się do swego rodzaju rozkwitu machinimy tego rodzaju). Gothicowe Oskary i Złote Innosy III Edycja Oskarów (2011) * Złoty Oskar dla najlepszego aktora pierwszoplanowego za rolę Samuela w serialu Generał Specjalnej Troski * Złoty Oskar dla najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego za rolę Miltena w serialu Cienie Prawdy * Srebrny Oskar dla najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego za rolę Kiszki w serialu Edek Egzorcysta * Brązowy Oskar dla najlepszego aktora pierwszoplanowego za rolę Chucka Norrisa w serialu Kroniki Andrzeja * Brązowy Oskar dla najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego za rolę Dup-sko w serialu Szeryf z jajem IV Edycja Oskarów (2012) * Brązowy Oskar dla najlepszego aktora za rolę Grzegorza w filmie "Grzegorz Biedak" Złote Innosy (2013) * Innos publiczności dla najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego za rolę Dawida Janosika w serialu "Klątwa Białej Perły". Ciekawostki * Moooras '''za swoje największe osiągnięcie uważa napisanie egzaminu gimnazjalnego lewą ręką (prawą złamał miesiąc wcześniej na snowboardzie); * '''Moooras jest zwycięzcą VI Ogólnopolskiego Festiwalu Filmów Komórkowych w kategorii Machinima za film Dżin z talerza (wśród czterech nominowanych znalazł się też jego inny film pt. Spadochrony); * Moooras w pewnym stopniu współtworzy portal filmowy Filmweb ; * W 2010 r. wygrał konkurs na najlepszy film szpiegowski, zorganizowany przez CD Action; * W III Edycji Gothicowych Oskarów zdobył wszystkie "statuetki" za role drugoplanowe oraz dwie za role pierwszoplanowe. * Jest organizatorem Złotych Innosów - swego rodzaju duchowego spadkobiercy Gothicowych Oskarów, prowadzonego na odmiennych zasadach; * Ma swoje konto na deviantART, gdzie komentuje rysunki swojej siostry. Ma też konta na wielu innych stronach - komixxach, demotywatorach itd.; * Jest specjalistą w nadawaniu innym reżyserom ksywek, które szybko wchodzą do obiegu (np. skrót GPO); * Naprawdę nazywa się Maciej Muras, zaś urodził się 5 sierpnia 1990; * Moooras ma 3 "o" w nicku tylko dlatego, że nick pisany przez 2 "o" był już zajęty; * Ma swój blog, na którym znaleźć można recenzje filmów, gier itd. Moooras jest raczej otwarty i całkiem chętnie pomaga wypromować mniej znanych reżyserów. To częściowo dzięki niemu sławny stał się Milo3481, choć on sam uważał, że to głównie dlatego, że robił dobre filmy. Sam Moooras nakręcił kilka filmów na żywo (w tym "Złodziej Zegarków"). Podkłada dubbing do wielu filmów, w tym dzieł początkujących reżyserów. Znajduje się w czołówce polskiego dubbingu machinimowego. Jest przesadnie szczery i lubi nazywać rzeczy po imieniu (jeśli film mu się nie podoba, bywa nieco wulgarny w komentarzach), przez co nierzadko zraża delikwenta do siebie. Faktem jest jednak, że dobrze wykorzystana krytyka Mooorasa przynosi owym "delikwentom" same korzyści (najlepszym przykładem jest tu 3Rupzor, ktory po wzięciu sobie rad Mooorasa do serca, założył konto Gelenthar, a teraz jest w czołówce najbardziej znanych reżyserów). Link do kanału Kategoria:Aktorzy dubbingowi Kategoria:Członkowie Studia Filmowego Monastyr Kategoria:Reżyserzy